Goodra
|} Goodra (Japanese: ヌメルゴン Numelgon) is a pseudo-legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation VI. It evolves from starting at level 50 when leveled up during rain or fog in the overworld. Rain instigated by , or will not trigger this evolution. It is the final form of . Biology Goodra is a pudgy bipedal Pokémon that is coated and dripping with goo. Its ventral portion is mauve, while its dorsal side is lavender. It has bright green eyes, and two green spots on either side of its face and three on either side of its thick tail which curls inward. Goodra have two sets of antennae atop their head that are capable of retracting. The front pair of antennae are short, skinny and stand upright, while the back pair are long and thick, drooping downward behind its head and curling upward toward their tapering ends. They are very dextrous and can be used for grabbing onto things, and can be extended to almost 3 times Goodra's height, as seen in the anime. A pale green slime drips from Goodra's chin and arms. Goodra is capable of throwing very strong punches. It is very affectionate and, when it hugs its Trainer, leaves them covered in goo. Goodra is easily overcome by loneliness though, and oozes gooey tears when left to itself. Although it gets teased because of its meek nature, it fights back with powerful horn and tail attacks. Its slimy skin and thick fat layer allows it to brush off enemy attacks with ease. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Goodra Ash's evolved into a in Good Friends, Great Training!, using to trigger its evolution. Later on, Ash released it in Beyond the Rainbow!. However, it rejoined Ash's party for the Lumiose Conference in Valuable Experience for All! before being released again in Facing the Needs of the Many!. Minor appearances Pokédex entries . Goodra is very friendly, and one of its hugs can cover its Trainer with a sticky slime.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon - The Legend of the Dragon King manga A Goodra debuted in LDK4. In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Goodra appeared silhouetted in Omega Alpha Adventure 4, during 's explanation about the Draconid people. Zinnia used a Goodra during her raids on Sea Mauville and the Mossdeep Space Center in Omega Alpha Adventure 8. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries Pokémon will hug its beloved Trainer, leaving that Trainer covered in sticky slime.}} Pokémon will hug its beloved Trainer, leaving that Trainer covered in sticky slime.}} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Mountain of Order: Stage 4}} |area=Expert Stage: Stage EX30}} |area=Dark Land: Forgotten Forest (Back Boss)}} |area=Area 27: Stage 02}} |} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Aqua Tail|Water|Physical|90|90|10}} By TM/HM By |Acid Armor|Poison|Status|—|—|20|*}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20|*}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15|*}} |Poison Tail|Poison|Physical|50|100|25}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |} Evolution |no2=705 |name2=Sliggoo |type1-2=Dragon |evo2= while or |no3=706 |name3=Goodra |type1-3=Dragon}} Sprites Trivia * Goodra is the only pseudo-legendary of a single type. * Goodra is tied with as having the highest base stat of all Pokémon. * Goodra shares its with , , their evolutions, and . They are all known as the Dragon Pokémon. * Every one of Goodra's base stats are exactly double those of , with 's being halfway in between (rounded up). * Goodra is the only pseudo-legendary to have a signature Ability, which is exclusively obtained as a . * Goodra was designed by Saya Tsuruta. Origin Goodra, due to its Dragon type, elongated body shape, and retractable tentacles used for battling is probably based on the , a mythical serpent/mollusk creature from French folklore. Like its pre-evolutions, it could also be based on soft bodied gastropods, such as s and ; in particular, the ; Goodra's Pokédex entry may be a reference to slug's retractable eyes, which retract when they are in danger. Alternatively, it could be based on the called , meaning "ascended trumpet shell", which is a that lives 1000 years in the mountains, 1000 on the plains, and 1000 at sea, then will ascend and turn into a dragon. Name origin Goodra is a combination of goo and dragon. It may also be a play on good or hydra. Numelgon may be a combination of 滑る numeru (to be slippery), gel, and dragon. In other languages , gel, and dragon |fr=Muplodocus|frmeaning=From and |es=Goodra|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Viscogon|demeaning=From and dragon |it=Goodra|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=미끄래곤 Mikkeuraegon|komeaning=From '' and dragon |zh_yue=黏美龍 Nìhmméihlùhng|zh_yuemeaning=From , , and ; transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=黏美露龍 / 黏美露龙 Niánměilùlóng|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and ; transliteration of its Japanese name |hi=गुड्रा Goodra|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Гудра Gudra|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles *Ash's Goodra External links |} de:Viscogon es:Goodra fr:Muplodocus it:Goodra ja:ヌメルゴン zh:黏美龙